


Up in Heaven

by Ebyru



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angels, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung is an angel-guide that helps people to cross over. But things are making it harder for him to do his job properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midorihaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/gifts).



> UN-beta'd.  
> Written for dear midorihaven. <3

It started out as individuals. Yesung could remember the names of every human soul he’d watched over and guarded in his first year of duty. He could remember their last words uttered, the friends they cherished, the pets they kept, the places they lived. He could keep it all locked away.

 

Eventually his superiors thought his work worthy of praise and promotion. He gained more and more charges, sitting and watching from up in Heaven with notebook in hand. Dozens turned to hundreds, then became thousands. And then it became difficult to keep track.

 

Yesung lost the details he’d loved to keep in his mind; they’d just be a face and a name. And sometimes even the name started to dissipate from his thoughts after too many years passed.

 

The humans could no longer be individuals to him. They were just groups, all jumbled together and blurred in ways that made them seem like they had never really existed. They were like cattle being called to pastor without so much as a handprint left after their death.

 

Yesung really didn’t like his work anymore.

 

Needless to say, when one of the many cases he’d been put on didn’t die when he was meant to, Yesung took an unhealthy interest in finding out what he’d skimmed over. He craved a chance to redeem his previous mistakes and, at very least, keep this single creature deep in his mind to carry him through the next thousand years of guilt.

 

Lee Sungmin is his name, and he’s a student working part time at a library. He’s small but not weak, and almost always smiling. But above all else, he’s beautiful—usually a word reserved for women. Sungmin could put most of his coworkers and the female body at his university to shame with his grace and finesse. There’s something altogether otherworldly if Yesung is to be honest; he would know, being as he _is_ otherworldly.

 

It’s Yesung’s job now to stay at a safe distance, keeping an eye on Sungmin’s everyday life to try and find the reason he escaped the death he was meant to meet. If yesung is right about the odd aura around him, then perhaps Sungmin would have to spend a lot of time with Yesung in the future.

 

Sungmin wakes up, brushes his teeth, relieves himself, showers, has breakfast, packs a lunch and goes to university. Once classes are over, he takes the subway to his part time job at the library. It’s an easy, relaxing job, and it leaves Sungmin with free time to study for his classes when there aren’t any clients.

 

Yesung watches as the young man flips through the pages of a thick textbook. It’s not evident to the human eye but, to someone who was born and resides in Heaven, there’s a dim glow around Sungmin. It’s the kind of glow that leaves people around him tingling and warm. He has been soothing his entourage since birth, and no one stopped to wonder why exactly he made them feel so safe.

 

It’s weak, but it’s just alive enough for Yesung to recognize it. Sungmin is a fallen angel, but one of many who have disappeared over the millennia. Sometimes it’s by choice, but others, as in this case, it is accidental.

 

Yesung wonders what exactly Sungmin would choose if he knew his real place was in a land only dreamed about by humans. It is not his place to tell him, however. Technically, Yesung is even closer than he’s meant to be, far from his desk in Heaven, not even carrying along his notebook.

 

Something about Sungmin is changing Yesung.

 

Yesung leaves the young angel behind as he returns to his post, jotting down all that he’s found out. It’s unnecessary to watch Sungmin any further when he most likely used his angelic powers to prevent or foresee an imminent danger, thus saving his own life in the process. There’s no point in disrupting the normalcy and comfort he’s acquired for himself—something Yesung is greatly jealous of—just to show Sungmin the truth of his past and future fate.

 

The next few days go along in the same way; morning routine, school and work. Yesung watches at the safety of his desk where he cannot be tempted to approach or contact young Sungmin. It’s not often he can meet someone so very human, and yet so not at the same time. Sungmin is luckier than he can even imagine.

 

The problem with death, unfortunately, is that the creature behind each perfectly calculated event is very thorough and stubborn. It doesn’t like being tricked or escaped from. It likes things to go exactly as planned, fallen angel or not.

 

Yesung sees Sungmin’s name show up in his list of tasks the next day. He’s meant to be hit by a speeding driver who is too busy texting to notice the light change. Yesung is torn between the choices.

 

On one hand, if Yesung did his job and just collected Sungmin’s soul (and leftover grace) when he was stricken by the vehicle, he could have someone to teach him all about humanity and the things he’d never come to know. But on the other hand, if Yesung helped Sungmin survive a bit longer, Sungmin could become a professor like he aspires to, and live a regular life. The death creator wouldn’t be happy with Yesung though, and could result in him being demoted.

 

Sungmin’s ears are covered in large, round sound-producing items that Yesung has been informed are _headphones_ , making it easier for him not to avoid death for a second time.

 

 _It_ could become very spiteful once its plans were inexplicably avoided.

 

Yesung watches with an intensity never before seen in his kind as Sungmin nears the corner he’s meant to perish on. The young man’s head bobs side to side, careful of the signals, even looking both ways. His death could by no means be his own doing; he’s attentive and wise—just like the angel he’s meant to be. But is that what he wants? Is he ready to leave all his family and dreams behind and return to something he’s never known?

 

Yesung can only see but one, perfect answer.

 

Sungmin is being pushed aside before the car can screech to a halt and slam against his ribs like it’s supposed to, and Yesung is there, visible and out of breath, encircling the man on the side of the road as he looks for any sign of injury. Yesung blacks out when Sungmin begins to try and thank him.

 

Yesung is scolded like a child in his unconscious state. His superiors are not happy with his behaviour and Death wants to reap ten souls as repayment. Yesung would be more than willing to offer up his if he had one. He does have one thing more valuable than one, ten or even a thousand human souls: his grace. At the mention of ‘such blasphemy’ (as his superiors say), they wince but don’t disregard the idea entirely.

 

Sungmin is asleep in an uncomfortable-looking chair at Yesung’s bedside when the angel comes back to the world. He doesn’t feel pain or discomfort, but warmth and drowsiness. He feels tired. He _feels_ , full stop. Yesung’s transaction is complete; he will never return to his post, can never see his co-workers, because as a human he will be in a completely different section of Heaven when he finally dies.

 

It’s frightening in the way that it makes him want to smile. He’s never smiled before. He’s never been on Earth before either, at least, not for more than the minute it took to accompany a soul to Heaven.

 

Sungmin stirs in his seat, rubbing his eyes gently, still as graceful as he would be up in Heaven. Yesung manages a smile then, and, unsurprisingly, Sungmin returns the gesture with ease that Yesung longs to possess. Yesung could learn everything now, without the fear of losing his source of information.

 

~~~

 

Yesung has been Earth for a month, and he still feels alien.

 

Luckily, Sungmin was kind enough to let him stay until he could get his feet properly on the ground—metaphorically and literally. Sungmin seemed happy to have the company, and never commented on Yesung’s ignorance of slang and popular culture, nor on his lack of actual possessions.

 

Heaven had gladly created a fake identity for Yesung which included a birth certificate and family members, but that’s where their aid ended. They didn’t want to be found out was the likely reason for their help, and not any genuine concern for their fellow ex-angel.

 

Yesung really couldn’t complain, though. Not when Sungmin grew more and more beautiful right in front of Yesung’s eyes every single day. And, for his part, Yesung tries his very best to acquire the skills and knowledge needed to eventually leave Sungmin to his peaceful, fulfilling life.

 

~~~

 

A few more weeks pass, and Yesung still has not found a job willing to hire a man with no practical abilities. Sure, Yesung could scare customers away with his (hopefully endearing) staring, and he has become tactile due to his absence of physicality in Heaven for all those centuries, but that couldn’t be applied to any employment he could think of.

 

Sungmin insisted Yesung just take his time and continue to settle in before worrying about paying his share of bills, but Yesung wanted to do something to repay Sungmin for his endless kindness, and he really could not think of any other way than by taking care of his own needs.

 

One evening when Sungmin returns from his shift, Yesung is not clamoring to the door to greet his roommate like he usually does. Sungmin searches through the apartment until he happens upon Yesung in the bathroom, staring down at his pants like it’s a crime scene.

 

Sungmin pushes the door open gently, calling out to Yesung in a non-threatening way. Yesung startles and turns to face Sungmin—who immediately turns away covering his eyes with both hands—and Yesung mumbles a string of incoherent things that really don’t make sense in any language.

 

“What is—I don’t know—how does this—is it life-threatening—where should I go?—Sungmin—Sungmin—help me!”

 

“Yesung, calm down,” Sungmin still refuses to turn back and look at the older man. “You’re just aroused. You can take care of that in here, and I’ll make us some supper. Okay?”

 

“I—I don’t understand,” Yesung says so sincerely that Sungmin really can’t help but believe him.

 

“It’s an erection,” Sungmin tries to sound as unaffected as possible, “and it means something has excited you…sexually.”

 

“But I wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary to induce this—this _state_ ,” Yesung answers flatly, irritated with his incomprehensible body. “How do I deal with this efficiently?”

 

Sungmin swallows, turning back to look at Yesung’s utterly perplexed expression. “You can take a cold shower or,” Sungmin glances away, “masturbate.”

 

Yesung’s eyes narrow in response.

 

“Just put your hand on your erection and stroke it until it goes away,” Sungmin adds quickly, his cheeks flushing. Yesung’s eyes widen, seeing what he’s putting his poor host through.

 

“I apologize,” Yesung answers. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable because of this.”

 

“It’s okay,” Sungmin croaks, his face still aflame. “I wasn’t very good at it either when I was a teenager.”

 

Yesung nods slowly, his hand reaching out over his pants and stroking roughly and awkwardly. Sungmin sucks in a breath at the sudden movement, but realizes that Yesung still doesn’t understand. He’s going to have to help.

 

Sungmin closes the bathroom door behind him and pushes Yesung to lean on it, “Just close your eyes and relax. Try to remember how it feels and then you can do it yourself next time, deal?”

 

Yesung’s eyes flutter, but he ultimately nods. As instructed, his eyes fall shut and Sungmin leans closer, inhaling loudly to gain some courage.

 

Sungmin slides the loose grey jogging pants down a bit, just enough for Yesung’s length to be free of the cotton. Lapping his tongue up his palm once, twice, Sungmin wraps his fingers around Yesung’s erection. It stiffens remarkably once it feels the warmth of his skin, and Yesung bucks, his head banging against the door at his back. His moan drags on for as long and as slowly as Sungmin’s fingers tug from base to tip, and Yesung’s breath hitches when a thumb presses into the slit at the top. Pre-come drips out easily, and Sungmin bites his lip not to lose track of what he’s meant to do: help Yesung with his first orgasm. Sungmin uses the sticky fluid along with his saliva to stroke faster, rougher, coating his palm each time he twists right at the swollen head of Yesung’s cock. Yesung gasps when Sungmin’s other hand finds his tightening balls, squeezing them in his hand, and tugging just enough for it to be unbearably good. Sungmin’s breath catches in his chest when Yesung reaches out, eyes lidded, to trace along Sungmin’s lips. His body takes that as permission to venture further, and he leans in, pressing his clothed erection to Yesung’s, stroking him with quick, hard tugs, eager to see what he looks like when he falls apart. Sungmin pants against Yesung’s neck when hands find their way to his ass and grab on, like Yesung’s clinging for dear life, like he’s never felt anything better than this.

 

Sungmin’s tongue traces a bead of sweat that slides down Yesung’s neck, and Yesung seizes up with the intimacy of that combined with the fingers pulling at the head of his cock, right near an amassment of nerves. He spills hot and thick over Sungmin’s palm, his hips rocking rough and persistent against Sungmin’s cock in his pants, intent on returning the favour despite his inexperience. The way Sungmin rocks back, searching for purchase, tells Yesung the younger man isn’t far behind.

 

“Would you like me to touch you as well?” Yesung whispers, voice wrecked and raspy in all the right ways.

That’s all it takes, really, for Sungmin to lose himself and come harder than he has in years, dirtying his favourite pair of slacks in the process. Yesung is more than worth dealing with glaring dry cleaning workers.

 

Yesung’s eyes are still glazed over and Sungmin’s palm is still soiled, but everything feels just right as they breathe in each other’s climax. Yesung leans in and Sungmin presses closer, desperate for anything Yesung has to offer, and they kiss for the first time. It all just clicks after that. Yesung cups Sungmin’s face, dragging him in to deepen it, and Sungmin whimpers, hips rolling as his tongue delves in hungrily.

 

They could have been doing this the entire time. They should have been doing this entire time. And now they will never stop doing this. Not for anything in the world.


End file.
